Bajo La Lluvia
by Mabelita 06
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione debe decirle adiós a cierto rubio de mirada grisácea, pero no puede hacerlo... hasta que la lluvia le acompaña en su despedida silenciosa... Dramione!


Hola a todos!! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un Dramione (de hecho es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Harry Potter jeje…).

Esto es un oneshot y mientras leen pueden escuchar una canción de Rocío Durcal llamada "la gata bajo la lluvia"... se los recomiendo.

Como sabrán, los personajes no me pertenecen (J.K. Rowling) y esto es escrito sin fines lucros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su mirada castaña se fijó una vez más en las cristalinas ventanas, estaba impaciente por como se darían las cosas en ese día.

Aquel manto azulado cubría ese cielo tan hermoso, bañándolo de miles de estrellas y haciéndole compañía a esa media luna que brillaba con más fuerza que la acostumbrada. La noche era un poco fría, pero hermosa, algo que ella no apreciaba del todo por su estado emocional.

Miró instintivamente el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, las 9: 30 p.m.

Soltó un suspiro y bebió un poco más de su taza de café que se enfriaba.

-"Nuestro último día juntos" –Soltó con desgana-.

La puerta de aquel café se abrió, haciendo que las campanitas de la puerta tiritaran y le abriesen paso a un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos grisáceos.

Su cuerpo tembló por completo al sentir la mirada inquisidora que el sujeto hacía en ella. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al darse cuenta que ese hombre se sentaba frente a ella, en su misma mesa.

-"Hola Hermione" –Saludó el rubio-.

-"Tenemos que hablar, Draco" –Soltó ella sin perder más tiempo-.

-.-

Él sabía lo que sucedería en esa noche. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque le costara.

La miró directo a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijera lo que ella pensaba hacer, sin embargo solo encontró una mirada ensombrecida, algo que lo asustó de sobremanera.

Tomó valor de donde pudo y abrió la boca en un vano intento por decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraban en su garganta. Volvió a cerrarla, esperando que ella continuara con lo que iba a decir.

-"Mañana es tu boda con Pansy, ¿cierto?" –Su estómago se contrajo al decir aquello, pero la afirmación del rubio le dolió más-.

-"Si" –Volvió a repetir, mientras la cara de la castaña se contraía, formando una mueca de dolor-.

-"Sabes que debemos dejar esto" –Continuó hablando, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de aquel café negro que estaba en la mesa-.

Él la miró confundido, ella sabía que no había marcha atrás para con esto.

Las ideas se le estancaban una vez más en su garganta para impedir lo inevitable, y eso le molestaba, y mucho.

-.-

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y tampoco querían hacerlo.

Él, por miedo a terminar alejándola para siempre de su vida, si es que eso era posible en estos momentos.

Ella, por no tener el suficiente valor de enfrentar a SU rubio y por miedo a decir las palabras ensayadas en su espejo que, sabía, le mataría al instante (como una avada kadavra).

-"No quiero" –Draco rompió el hielo, consiguiendo una ceja enarcada de Hermione-.

-"No quieres qué" –Preguntó ella, atontada por la negativa que había recibido por lo anteriormente dicho, pero haciéndose la que no sabía-.

-"No quiero terminar nuestra relación" –Finalizó el rubio, importándole muy poco la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante-.

-"No se puede, sabes que todo esto fue mera casualidad, nada más eso" –Tomó otro sorbo de su café, mientras apretaba sus uñas contra sus palmas, en un vano intento de controlar sus emociones-.

No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, pero lo más importante, no sabía por qué sentía que las palabras de la castaña le habían dejado sin aire.

-.-

Ambos miraron hacía la ventana, evitando aquella guerra de palabras sin sentido.

La lluvia arrasaba con las personas que caminaban bajo ella, empapándolas sin pudor.

Tomó su último sorbo de aquel café negro que había apaciguado un poco de su dolor.

Volvió a mirarlo a sus ojos, esos pozos grises que la hipnotizaban y la hacían viajar a un mundo donde ellos dos solamente existían, un mundo tan utópico hasta ahora, un mundo que se empezaba a desmoronar al enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

-"Adiós, Malfoy" –Balbuceó, pero fue suficiente como despedida-.

Draco la vio levantarse de su silla, tomando su cartera y echándole una fugaz y última mirada a él. Su cuerpo no se movía, su boca no se abría para gritarle que se quedara con él, sus ojos no se despegaban de su figura femenina y su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir.

Abrió la puerta para no volver a entrar. Su cuerpo tembló al percibir el contacto del agua helada que caía torrencialmente del cielo. Fijó su vista hacía adelante, debía ser fuerte, debía seguir con su vida.

-"Adiós, Draco Malfoy" –Susurró a la nada, despidiéndose en silencio de el único ser a quien había amado y seguiría amando por el resto de su vida-.

Camino, siguió caminando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sabiendo que desde mañana ella ya no sería suya, que se quedaría sola como estaba ahora, bajo la lluvia.

**-.-**

Su cuerpo, su ropa y su cabello estaban totalmente empapados, pero a ella poco le importó el asunto. De sus ojos no paraban de brotar aguas salinas que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia y que las disimulaba perfectamente.

El edificio donde había comprado su apartamento se encontraba a 10 pasos de ella, pero su caminar era lento, perezoso, desganado.

Sintió que una mano la jalaba por el brazo, volteándola violentamente y chocando con un perfecto pecho. Subió su mirada y se llevó una gran sorpresa: él la había seguido.

-"No te vayas" –Le acarició el rostro tiernamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel fría-.

-"Sabes que esto no estará bien, nunca estuvo bien" –Una nueva lágrima bajó de sus ojos castaños enrojecidos, producto de tantas otras lágrimas salidas al exterior-.

-"Joder Hermione, sabes que te amo, ¿es que no lo puedes entender?" –Sus ojos la miraron con dolor y amor, una mezcla peculiar de aquellos pozos grises-.

-"Shh" –Puso su dedo índice sobre aquellos labios que tantas otras veces había probado-. –"No digas nada, eso lo sé, pero debemos terminar esto"

-"¿Me pides que tire a la borda 5 años de nuestra vida?" –Alzó la barbilla de la castaña, encontró una lágrima traviesa que viajaba de forma descendente, muriendo en sus dedos que se habían osado en limpiarla-.

-"¿Crees que es fácil decir esto? ¿Crees que vivir 5 años contigo y negarle al mundo lo nuestro ha sido fácil? Te equivocas, fue lo más maravilloso… y lo más agotador que he hecho y vivido en esta vida" –Se soltó del agarra mientras caminaba lo que faltaba para entrar el edificio. Pero se terminó girando nuevamente para finalizar-. –"No es tu culpa el que esté así, fue la mía en primer lugar por haber aceptado todo esto"

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio, la abrió estrepitosamente, esperando que esta se estrellase a sus espaldas, pero la puerta nunca se cerró.

No le dio la debida importancia y simplemente subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, más por inercia que por querer hacerlo. Buscó en su cartera sus llaves, las metió en el cerrojo y cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta para girar y abrirla, alguien la aprisionó en la pared.

-"No te vayas" –Fue lo único que Draco dijo antes de abalanzarse hacía esos labios rosados que tanto adoraba-. –"No ahora, prometo decirte por qué pero no me dejes"

**-.-**

No sabía cuando habían entrado al apartamento, no se había dado cuenta cuando había perdido su vestido rosa o su ropa interior, sólo sabía que el rubio la besaba con pasión, suplica y amor.

Draco la encaminó hasta la habitación de la castaña, camino que se sabía de memoria por haberlo recorrido por situaciones similares a la que en ese instante se encontraban.

La tumbó en aquella cama mullida, quedando él sobre ella.

-"Espero que hagas esto después de casarte con Pansy" –Dijo entre jadeos Hermione, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su rubio amante-.

-"Espero que no vuelvas a decir eso" –Terminó ayudando a la castaña, mientras que ella bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones, dejándolo en boxers-.

-"Ya, me callo" –Se rindió ante la amenazante boca que mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones, torturándole como muchas otras veces-.

-"Así esta mejor" –Subió su boca para devorar los labios de su acompañante, silenciando cualquier intento de protesta-.

Las manos de Hermione le sacaron el boxer, dejando a Draco como Dios lo había traído a este mundo, dejando a la vista lo que tantas veces había admirado.

Se acomodo encima de ella, las piernas largas y atléticas de Hermione se enfrascaron en la cintura masculina del rubio. La penetró fuerte, comenzado aquella danza de vaivén que varias veces habían compartido a lo largo de esos 5 años… quizás más, desde su último año en Howgarts.

Y la siguió penetrando, una vez.

Y otra vez, pero con más fuerza, sabiendo que estaban tan cerca de llegar al cielo.

Y otra vez, estaban tan cerca de terminar aquel acto de entrega de amor que él la agarro por sus caderas y la embistió de forma animal.

Y otra vez, más fuerte, llegando ambos al clímax, con la satisfacción de haber llegado al mejor orgasmo.

Y se abrazaron, él acurrucándola en su pecho, ella acomodándose en el perfecto pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-_"Vaya despedida" _–Pensó y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la última vez que estaría con él. Ya lo había pensado, se iría a vivir a París un mes después de la boda de Draco-.

**-.-**

Abrió sus ojos, esperando que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Lo miró, se veía como un ángel que no pertenecía a este mundo… que no pertenecía a su mundo. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido y sin embargo siempre lo ignoro, haciéndole caso a esos cuentos muggles que su madre le echaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeña.

-_"Soy una masoquista" _–Pensó mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo en el que estaba atrapada y que el rubio no despertase de sus sueños.

Se levantó de su cama, buscó lo primero que encontró a simple vista como ropa para ponerse. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul manga corta. Miró el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, las 4:30 a.m.

Fijó su vista hacia la ventana.

-_"Aún sigue lloviendo" _–Miró al rubio que dormía en su cama, luego miró al exterior de la ventana, otra vez al rubio, hasta que llegó a una conclusión: lo mejor era irse (independiente que en el exterior lloviese) y esperar a que se fuera de su vida… para siempre.

Salió de su habitación, vio las ropas esparcidas por el suelo pero trató de restarle importancia. Buscó sus llaves entre la oscuridad y las encontró en la mesa comedor de cuatro sillas. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lanzó una última mirada a su habitación… ya se lamentaría después de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajó lo más rápido las escaleras, abrió las puertas del edificio. Su cuerpo volvió a hacer contacto con las aguas frías que no cesaban de caer.

Ya no importaba nada, ya no prestaría atención a todo lo demás que se empeñaba en hacerle una mala pasada… no, ya nada tenía sentido, sería la gata que Draco había conocido hace tiempo, gritaría al mundo que lo amaba, sería aquella Gryffindor que se mojaría bajo la lluvia solo para lamentarse de su vida… y después seguiría adelante. No por nada era Hermione Granger...

-.-

Su caminar era lento, pero no le interesaba, ni que alguien le estuviese esperando.

-"La vida es tan injusta" –Soltó un bufido, estaba molesta con el destino que únicamente le hacia sentir más miserable de lo que ella podía creer.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, y a ella no le importó buscar un lugar para protegerse de un asegurado resfriado.

-"Después de todo, que importa"

-"Importa mucho" –Respondió una voz grave que estaba atrás de ella-.

-"Draco" –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras se giraba, quedando frente a frente los chocolates y los grises-.

-"¿Sabías que no me gusta despertar solo en tu cama?"-Reclamó el rubio-.

-"¿Sabías que hoy es tu boda con Pansy?" –Soltó rápido Hermione-.

-"¿Es que no me escuchas nunca?" –La castaña lo miró con una cara de confusión-. –"Te dije que te lo iba a explicar. Yo termine la relación con Pansy, mis padres se molestaron mucho porque la querían a ella como Sra. Malfoy, pero les dije que había otra persona a la que nunca dejaría de amar" –Se acercó a ella, agarrándola por su pequeña cintura y poniendo una mano en sus sonrojadas mejillas-. –"Y les dije que eras tu y que no me importaba lo que pensaran de nosotros"

-"¿Tanto me amas como para desafiar a tus padres?"

-"Nunca te dejaría ir, gatita"

Y la besó. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo, dando a entender que entre sus objetivos no estaba el escampar.

Y por más que ella pensara que mientras lloviese ya no sería suya, se había equivocado. Podían seguir mojándose, podía seguir lloviendo, podían seguir besándose, podía ocurrir cualquier cosa en su alrededor… pero a ella no le importaba.

Sería siempre la gata bajo la lluvia… maullando el nombre de su amado… pero eso sí, siempre le pertenecería a él y viceversa.

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tomatazos, críticas o lo que sea son bienvenidos.

Este Draco es un poco... diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas, pero era escencial para el oneshot.

Y sin más que decir, y esperando que a ustedes les haya gustado…

Bsos!!

Gene!!


End file.
